When Hell Freezes Over
by mur xo
Summary: A short RonHermione fanfic.


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own a thing. I don't own the the characters, the plot, or the magic. If I had a mind as creative as that then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions.

**Author's Note:** Warning: This fanfiction contains HPDH spoilers. Please enter at your own risk. This is a little scene that isn't shown in the book between chapters twenty-three and twenty-four. Of course, knowing my record, some of the information is probably incorrect, so please overlook that : I'm not really a Ron/Hermione fan, but this last book just might have changed that. Or, at least, given me a good nudge in the Ron/Hermione shippage direction.

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. One minute they were trapped, almost tasting death, and the next they were whizzing through an abyss. The safety of the black tunnel circling around them was contrastingly calm compared to the scene they left behind. Waves of panic still washed through each of them as if expecting a life-threatening move any moment.

The minute Ron Weasley's foot hit the ground, he knew something was drastically wrong. While Hermione lay limp in his arms, Harry and Dobby had yet to appear. Worry crept over him making every bone ache under the stress. His concern for Hermione's health and Harry's whereabouts was steadily escalating. It wasn't until Bill approached him that he focused his attention on getting help for Hermione.

"Ron, Merlin…" Bill pulled his youngest brother into a hug, careful of Hermione in his arms. "What the hell happened?"

To Bill's grief, Ron simply shook his head fiercely, not offering any information. He looked down at Hermione and bit on his bottom lip. "Bill, where --" Ron didn't have time to finish as Bill hurried them up to the cottage.

"Fleur's waiting for you. She'll take care of Hermione. It'll be alright." Ron merely nodded his head and hastily set off in the direction of his brother's home. His long legs carried him there as fast as they would take him. If anything happened to her, if Hermione wasn't going to be okay, Ron would never forgive himself. He should have done a better job keeping her out of Bellatrix's way. He should have demanded that they take him for questioning instead of her. Ron seethed with anger at Bellatrix Lestrange and her stupid bloody sister. If they harmed Hermione beyond repair, he would make sure they never saw daylight again. It was so unnatural to see the abnormally smart bookworm laying so lifeless in his own arms. It made Ron's stomach churn. Hermione _would_ be alright. She had to be. Without her, well, Harry and Ron would be completely lost. She was the brains behind every operation. Ron didn't doubt that they wouldn't have been where they were without her. Hermione was the link that held them all together.

As Ron rapped on the door to the house, Fleur instantly flung it open, beckoning Ron to come inside. Her silver hair shone bright from the sliver of moonlight that danced around the house. A small lamp was lit leading to the narrow staircase, but other than that, the house was dark. Fleur walked over to the sitting room, grabbing a few pillows from the small sofa and rearranging them for Hermione's head.

"Bring 'er over 'ere." Fleur said in a hushed whisper, lighting another lap next to where she was standing.

Ron quickly followed Fleur's directions and laid Hermione's unconscious body on the piece of furniture, making sure her head was well supported by the numerous pillows. He knelt down beside her and held her hand. The hand that had once slapped him for doing something stupid, once squeezed his for reassurance, felt cold and flaccid. Ron decided that Hermione was much colder than the climate warranted which made him more nervous.

"What happened to 'er, Ron?" Fleur's silky voice asked a bit shakily as she waved her wand around Hermione's body.

"I…" Ron couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes refused to leave Hermione's face. He shook his head instead, as if that would suffice as an appropriate answer. Fleur didn't see the nod and didn't seem to care about the lack of words coming from Ron's mouth. Instead she busied herself with healing Hermione, tapping her wand on various parts of the younger girl's body and muttering strings of words under her breath. One of Fleur's dainty hands found its way onto Ron's shoulder and she gave it a few pets.

"'Eet will be alright, Ron." Fleur nodded her head and smiled sadly. "'Ermione will be okay." Fleur was about to say more, but stopped and walked out of the room. Upstairs she had two other patients who needed her tending to. With a slight grumble under her breath, Fleur made her way to the smallest bedroom, leaving Hermione and Ron by themselves.

Ron brushed his thumb over Hermione's still hand, tears prickling his eyes. The girl was still laying there, despite the healing spells Fleur flung in her direction. Ron thought that perhaps he should have tried to do something to heal her, but he didn't want to risk it. Besides, the only wand he had was Wormtail's, and he didn't know what it was capable of. So Ron settled on facing the window, gripping Hermione's hand tightly in his own.

"This is all my fault. My entire bloody fault." Ron shook his head back and forth and groaned, irritated with himself. He was more than thankful Fleur left him to dwell in misery by himself. If anyone ever saw Ron Weasley cry he would be ashamed of himself.

"Ronald Weasley, don't be ridiculous!" At the sound of the familiar scolding voice, Ron whipped his head around and smiled.

"Hermione! You, You, er, You're alright!" Ron squirmed a bit but his smile never faded. Hermione simply nodded and leaned on her arm to prop herself up. She winced a bit at the sitting position and closed her eyes.

"Hermione, I, you…" He paused for a minute and took a deep breath. "When they questioned you like that you were incredible."

Hermione offered a weak smile before looking around. "Where is everyone?" She asked softly, a bit of fear creeping into her voice.

"They're, uh, outside." He confirmed, looking down at his hand. He concealed a blush in the poorly lit room when he remembered his hand still holding hers.

"Hermione… I thought we lost you. I didn't think you'd wake up again." A solitary tear trailed its way down Ron's freckled cheek as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, I didn't plan not to." Hermione said, a smile in her voice. She placed a hand on Ron's cheek and brushed the tear away with her finger. "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me, Ron."

Ron leaned forward a bit and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers softly. Hermione returned it but pulled away as she heard footsteps falling down the staircase.

Fleur returned into the room and beamed at Hermione. "Oh, you are awake!" Fleur said happily, walking over to the two. "We should join ze others!" Fleur sat down on the couch with Hermione and placed one of Hermione's arms around her own shoulders to help her up. Bill entered the room and went on the other side of the girl.

With a red blush tinting his face, Ron walked out of the cottage to join Harry. Pressing his fingers up to his lips, Ron closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe all _was_ fair in love and war.

* * *

Please review. This was a silly little one-shot that I wrote due to my Harry Potter obsession and my inability to fall asleep.

Feedback from wonderful _readers like you_ would be very much appreciated.

I don't mind if you tell me 'Ew! That was horrible.' or 'Aw, I liked it.' Just a little note would be fantastic.

- Muriel


End file.
